(6)Morrigan Aensland vs (13)Miles Edgeworth vs (22)Agent 47 2013
Results Round One Wednesday, July 17th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis Morrigan is truly the queen of TJF, and has been since our second match ever all the way back in 2002. Good lord. This was one of those debated matches that really confused me, mainly because I had no idea why there was a debate at all. Edgey was supposed to beat Morrigan with Marvel vs Capcom 3 behind her? even funnier, Agent 47 was supposed to do it with a series no one will ever care about on GameFAQs? That just floored me. Not saying my picks were much good this contest, but there are still some matches where the debate really has me at a loss. This was one of them. http://thengamer.com/guru/stats.php?match=20 But there you have it, 36 gurus actually picking Morrigan to lose this match. Once the early pro-Edgey board vote died down, this was never a match and Morrigan was rather impressive throughout. It makes me wonder how some other MvC3 characters would do. It's a trash game, but there's clearly some boost potential there. Also, I suppose Edgey getting second place in a day match against a casualbait character, even one as weak as Agent 47, stands for something. Oh and this is as good a time as any to mention Ace Attorney Investigations absolutely blew. Bad music, absurd cases even by Phoenix Wright series standards, the no-courtroom thing really hurts it, and in a way it cheapens Phoenix Wright's character. AAI makes Edgeworth out to be an inexplicably perfect genius, yet in other series games he can't get past Phoenix because of deus ex machina garbage. This is typical Capcom oversaturation gone berserk, and there really isn't a series they aren't willing to ruin. Just wait until I get to Dante's round 2 match, too. F*** Capcom. Zen's (Late) Analysis oh man, it's my girl Morrigan. If you're reading this and don't want to pledge a nom to Metal Sonic, please throw one in for Morrigan instead. She beat Spyro once! Then did OK against Mario! Then was not in another contest for a decade! Then she beat Spyro again! I don't think Morrigan's win here was debated, although being that Board 8 is the Worldwide Phoenix Wright Fanclub, some users were adamant Edgey would pull the upset. Hey, remember how we got a nomination rally posted on the Objection! site for Phoenix's first ever contes? https://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=8468802 are you guys over that yet, do you love me again was it ever truly love Yeah Morrigan's appearance here was to set up a rematch with Spyro in Round 2. Really boring match, somehow broke 30k votes even though nobody is really notable here. Agent 47 might do better in 2018, people really like streaming his games now, especially the new one and I assume the upcoming Hitman 2. Wait, wasn't there already a Hitman 2? Naming conventions for reboots suck. The only other notable thing about this match is that Ulti and I submitted the exact same Agent 47 pic but because he submitted his like an hour before mine Bacon used Ulti's even though it was a really awful render. Just look at that head! It's lumpy! Ulti, step your game up! Category:2013 Contest Matches